


致命诱惑

by BASIBIGGUA



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BASIBIGGUA/pseuds/BASIBIGGUA
Summary: “于他而言，他的存在就是致命的诱惑。”
Kudos: 1





	致命诱惑

焉栩嘉看着眼前少年下塌的窄腰和触手可及的腰线陷入了沉思。

当焉栩嘉反应过来自己已经不自觉伸出手的时候，他的动作已经惊动了俯身在化妆间的沙发上找着衣服的何洛洛。

“怎么啦嘉嘉？发什么呆呀！”

焉栩嘉看着凑到自己近前一脸疑惑的何洛洛，刚刚在舞台上自在歌舞的少年褪去耀眼光芒，剩下的只有，焉栩嘉喉结动了动，被剧烈运动催发出的散着热气的体香。

何洛洛看焉栩嘉半天不动，也拿他没辙，扯着他的胳膊把他往换衣间赶，“南南他们都换完啦！不要偷懒啦！”

焉栩嘉随着他的力度往前挪步，他们的身高差让他侧头就能看到何洛洛褪掉针织衫只剩一件白衬衣的衣领里令他躁动的景色。

好不容易把焉栩嘉拽到换衣间，何洛洛一口气没松下来，就被焉栩嘉堵住了嘴。

灵活的舌长驱直入，又重重舔过他的上颚，缠着他的舌一起共舞，何洛洛彼时只有紧紧抓住焉栩嘉揽住他腰的手和哼唧一声的机会了。

“呼唔……嘉嘉……唔……你怎么了呀突然……嗯……”

何洛洛被颈侧焉栩嘉的头发弄的痒痒的，焉栩嘉吸吮他脖子的动作也让他的心跟着发痒。

始终一言不发的焉栩嘉终于开口了，他拉过何洛洛扯着他衣角的左手，轻轻放在了自己的胯下，“帮帮我，徐一宁。”

何洛洛被手心那热度吓了一跳，被焉栩嘉带着沙哑情欲的重低音一轰，脸颊耳朵脖子都红了，手不自觉就想往回缩。

焉栩嘉感受到怀里小朋友的动作，脑袋一下清醒，心里连喊完了完了，指定吓到小兔子了。他赶忙松开对何洛洛的桎梏，“那什么我马上就换，你先……嗯？徐一宁？你干什么！”

本来还在怀里的人突然就跪到了地上，焉栩嘉过于震惊都忘了阻止他的动作，伴着最后腰带搭扣松开的声响回神时，何洛洛已经跟他的打了个照面了。

焉栩嘉低头看着何洛洛通红的耳朵，不自觉的咽了咽口水，“别勉强自己了，徐一宁。”他的声音隐含着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，是兴奋。

何洛洛边双手握住边抬眼看他，解开几颗扣子的衬衫里胸膛都隐隐泛红，他找回自己的声音，“嘉嘉也帮过我…我觉得很舒服，不会勉强。”

说完像是给自己打气似的，何洛洛伸出舌尖轻轻舔过上面的小口，还不等焉栩嘉反应，接着就张嘴吞了下去。

焉栩嘉身子猛的一震，一声低吟忍不住泄出，手也轻松抚上何洛洛的头。

何洛洛对用焉栩嘉声线发出的任何呻吟都毫无抵抗力，他边卖力吞吐着，边悄悄抬眼看他，撞进焉栩嘉眼里的是他没来得及卸下的精致眼妆和微微泛红的眼眶，嘴里是他主动吞下的自己。

焉栩嘉重重呼出一口气，他明白了，自己舞台上精心设计的诱惑或许真的“杀人”，但于他，何洛洛的存在才是最致命的诱惑。

焉栩嘉看着被精/液呛到的兔子，伸出手指描摹他被折磨的艳红的嘴唇，连着嘴角不小心沾到的白浊伸进何洛洛的嘴中。

“乖，吞下去。”

THE END.


End file.
